


The 2012 Collection

by KarkatHorns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Karezi, Other, Pale Davekat - Freeform, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Shitty old fanfictions, davekat - Freeform, pale gamkar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old fanfics from 2011, 2012,  and 2013. All Homestuck related. Some have two chapters. Some are Pale Davekat, some are Karezi, and there's one Humanstuck fic where Karkat and Gamzee are brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dying Day - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize, but we can all look back to two years ago and think about how stupid we were.

The school bells rang, and Karkat looked out the window in dread. The students got up, rushing to leave out the doors. However, he coulnd't bring himself to be as happy and cheery as they were. They rushed outside, and he sat down on a desk, running his fingers through the carvings on it. Today was the day... right? The day everything would come to an end. At least, that's what he's convinced himself of.

He walked along the halls, taking each breath with care. The other students ran about, going to their afterschool classes or looking for something they left in another class. He wondered what it would be like if he spent a day in their shoes. Parents that didn't divorce and leave you with a mute father, and refusing to be close to anyone or get any friends because the doctors tell you that you are going to die.

He finally made himself stand up, and stepped down the stairs that he worried he might be looking at for the final time in his life. He was careful to listen to the sound of the wind, the birds chirping, and how the earth never seemed to stop, even for a moment. His breathing was rough, and he knew that he might not make it much longer.

He was suppossed to get chemotherapy for the first time, today. He could have stayed home, but he worried people might get suspicious of him. A black car drove by, and he could see the familliar white of his father's suit. He stepped towards the car, knowing that it wouldn't take long for them to drive to the hospital. It wouldn't take long for him to die.

Hope is the only thing that could ever truly be stonger than fear. However, he tried to erase his hope because he was afraid. He got into the car, sitting in the passenger's seat. His father began to drive, and Karkat looked out the window, listening to his shaky breathing. It began to rain, and each drop haunted him.

They hadn't been driving very long, but Karkat could feel anxiety building up inside him. The car stopped at a red light, and suddenly he knew he couldn't deal with this any more. He unlocked the door quietly, and then opened it as quickly as he could. His father reached out, trying to reach him, but it was too late. Karkat ran out into the rain, and ran as far as he could, clutching at his chest.

He stopped by a dumpster after a while. He hid behind it, sitting down and pressing his knees to his chest. His breathing grew more ragged, but he stopped himself from letting out any tears. He closed his eyes, hugging his legs close to him. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to have lung cancer. He didn't want to suffer. He wished that he could trade his life with someone else, and stop this all from ever happening.

He wasn't sure how long he was crouched there, lost in his own thoughts. His clothes were soaking wet, and he was cold, yet he refused to let himself move. After a while more, he heard a light clang and almost jumped at the sound of something hitting the dumpster in front of him. He looked out from his hiding spot, spotting a strange girl. She had red shades covering her face, and had a cane with a dragon's head on top of it. She was blind, and she heard his small muffled yelp from when she accidentally hit the dumpster with her cane.

Karkat recognized her as a girl from his school, although he didn't talk to her much. Then again, he isolated himself either way. She walked behind the dumpster, lightly prodding him with her cane. She didn't know it was Karkat, although she had a feeling that he was quite familiar.

"..Leave me the fuck alone..." he grumbled, under his breath. She grinned widely, recognizing his voice. She sometimes heard him yelling at school. "Nice to see ya, Vantas," she greets. He didn't move from his spot, even when she began to poke at him with her cane. He didn't reply to her, either. "I'm quite sure it's illegal to loiter around here," she teases. He doesn't react, though. "...Are you hiding from someone..?" she asks, quite curious. He nodds quietly, although she wasn't able to see it.

She held her unbrella over him, and noticed him shivering a bit. She could hear his harsh breathing, and wondered what was wrong with him. Was he crying? She couldn't be sure. She sat down next to him and took off her jacket, putting it around him. He tried to swat it away, but seeing how cold he was, he ended up letting her. He wrapped the jacket around himself, his shivering dying down a bit.

"...I'm going to die today anyway..." he grumbles to himself. She cought what he said, startled by his words. The rain becomes a drizzle, and after a while it came to a stop. She closed her umbrella and put it to the side. She didn't say much, but stood up, instead. "I've seen quite a lot of cops looking around. Is it something you did?" There was another pause. "...Maybe..."

She sighed, knowing their conversation wasn't getting very far. She moved her cane around to find her surroundings, and began to walk away. Why was she helping him in the first place? He was cold and crabby, and didn't have any friends. He didn't even thank her for the jacket she gave him. Speaking of which, he began to take it off, as if trying to give it back to her. She heard the rustle of the jacket moving, and turned back around. "It's fine, just be sure to give it back to me," she says, begining to walk away.

The cops had found him, although Terezi hadn't told them of his whereabouts. They had to use dogs to sniff him out, seeing how bad his condition was. His father gave him a large hug when Karkat returned, crying. Even if his son had cancer, he was still his son and he loved him dearly. Karkat lightly hugged him back, and after their reuinion they went home. Kakrat went over to his room, quietly. His father tried to reach for him, but she shrugged him away and went off to his room. He took off the jacket, throwing it into the corner of his room and burying his face under the covers.

His name is Karkat Vantas, and he was not going to die. He had a jacket that a girl expected him to return to her, and that meant he couldn't die untill then... right?


	2. Dying Day - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of Dying Day that I have written. Thank god. Posted 8/27/2012.

Karkat was gone from school for almost 3 months now. He was winning his battle against cancer, and because they had discovered it in an early stage the odds of him overcoming it were quite good. However, Karkat became paranoid. The effects of his treatment would take some time to heal, and he didn't want anyone to look at him. He usually locked himself in his room, sometimes not even letting his father enter. The rumors spread through school like wildfire that he had died during treatment, or that he couldn't see anyone because he was contagious or something. He had no friends, but some people began to worry.

He was surprised the day Terezi showed up at his door. His father let her inside, although he didn't answer to any of her questions or comments because of his muteness. She asked if she could go upstairs and see how Karkat was doing, but he shook his head, knowing how secretive and depressed his son was becoming. She asked if she could use their bathroom then, and he agreed. Of course, by the time she went upstairs, she had opened the door to Karkat's room, rather than the bathroom. He hid from her, despite her being blind. She walked in his room, finding her way around using her cane.

"..Get the fuck out..." she heard a small voice whisper. "Hehehe, I couldn't hear that. What was that?" she asked, although he heard him quite well and they both knew it. "I said get out of here..." he repeated. "I can't hear your muffled voice under that blanket of yours, Karkles." "Fuck off..." "Still can't hear you."

He pulled the covers off from over his head. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" he yelled, and she was taken aback a bit. She gave him a shit-eating grin, sitting down beside him. He tried to pull the sheets back over his head, but she was sitting on them, so he couldn't.

His father sighed, knwoing very well what must have been happening. He was quite suprised she was able to get so much emotion out of him though, seeing how he hadn't talked much at all since his chemotherapy sessions began.

Terezi laughed, lightly grabbing at his face and using her hands to try and figure out it's form. Karkat was startled, and pulled himself back uncomfortably. "What the fuck are you doing?" He growls. She laughs once more. "I'm blind, stupid. How else would I be able to look at your face?" At that, he was quiet. He let her feel at his face, despite how awkward it was. He didn't quite notice when her hands made the way to the side of his head, lightly rubbing at his temples.

He leaned against her as she began to rub away the headache that had been bothering him for quite a while. After a few moments, he sat in her lap, curled up against her chest, while she continued to rub at his temples. Neither of them argued about it, though. He began to doze off a bit, and she stopped rubbing at his head, rubbing at his back instead. He didn't know how lonely he was, or how much he had always wanted a moment like this to happen to him. He could feel himself relax for the first time in months, and for a moment it was almost as if everything was alright with the world.

His father silently walked upstairs, knowing that it had been extemely quiet for a long time. He was a bit startled to see Karkat curled up in her lap, sleeping, while she gently rubbed his back. He couldn't help but smile, walking back downstairs and letting them have thier moment.

Terezi lay Karkat down on his bed, putting the blanket over him as he slept comfortably. She found her jacket, on a hanger and dangling from his doorknob. She grinned once more, taking it off of the hanger and opening it up, placing it over him as he slept. She made her way downstairs, and heard Karkat's father cleaning the dishes. She walked over to the door, and he looked over to her. He gave her a smile, and she could almost feel it in the air, not being able to see it. She turned over to him, smiling as well, and left.

His name is Karkat Vantas, and for the first time in all his life, he thinks he's in love.


	3. A Conversation With Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a genderbent Fanfic from back in the day. Just looking at it causes me severe pain. I cannot sit and read this. It will never be continued. 
> 
> Karkat speaks to Karkatia about what they've suffered from. Hurt/Comfort.

It was the mirrored room again. He hated it with all of his being, despite always never realizing what was happening by the time he appeared in there. He could never remember that it was just a dream, and that the entire maze was just his fears returning to haunt him. The fear of losing people haunted him all the time, and when he was sleeping it would haunt him the most. He walked through, a circular room full of mirrors that had no reflection. He shivered, the coldness of the air making his breath show as he wondered around, trying to find his way out. Although, just because there is an exit, doesn't mean he can escape.

One mirror always stood out from the others. It reflected light, despite there being no sky above him. The ground was pure black, as if the floor itself was made of glass. Karkat walked towards the mirror, feeling his stomach churn once more. He could just barely remember seeing this mirror before, and it being the only mirror that held a reflection. He could remember seeing himself in the mirror, covered in blood and missing skin in some areas, covered in cuts and wounds he had never gotten. He remembered the way the mirrors shattered around the room, blood coming out of each broken mirror, and in each mirror was the dead body of everyone he knew. That's why he walked away from it, although he worried it might have been too late.

His reflection appeared, much like it was walking towards him and the mirror was just a glass, separating him from another world. This dream was different from his other ones. However, he couldn't bring himself to wonder why. A girl approached him, wearing the same sweater he usually did. It couldn't be… could it? She looked just like him, in almost every way. A scar lined her cheek, shaped almost like a plus. She walked towards him, which only made him step away from her. He kept walking back as she walked forwards, falling back but being caught by her before he could fall down. He wasn't hurt, but he held his head. He was frustrated and stressed, thinking only of how in his previous dreams the voices called out to him, cursing at him and blaming him for their deaths, because he wasn't good enough. He would remember turning around, looking to the mirror with his lusus in it. Crabdad would only screech at him, but he understood what he had said. "You failed…."

His girl counterpart wrapped him lightly in a hug, trying to calm him down. He wouldn't bring himself out of his trance, though. His self-loathing and hatred for not being as good as he could have been. The hatred he had in his heart, simply for not being able to grow up. She understood this, and knew of it all too well. That's why she remained, wanting to tell him the words she could never even tell herself, the words that have haunted her for so long. "…You didn't fail them…"

He shook his head, feeling his mind leave his trance for a moment to look over to her. She had so much to say to him, but in the end she couldn't say a single word of it. He continued to panic, despite her holding him still. "Just… fuck.. let go of me… This is a pathetic dream, and in the end of it everyone's going to come over telling me how shitty I am and how pathetic I've become…" He leaned his head against her shoulder a bit, continuing to talk. His voice grew louder and more stressed as voices began to fill the room. At first it was just a soft laugher, sounding almost as if it came from Nepeta. Then, more voices began to join. Equius, Eridan, Sollux, Kanaya, Gamzee, Feferi, Terezi, Tavros, Vriska, Aradia… Everyone kept laughing, and as Karkat had said earlier, they all were taunting him, telling him how much they hated him and how pathetic he was. However, Karkatia knew that no one was there, and that Karkat was doing this to himself because he was scared. Scared of failing.

Scared of death.

He began to yell at them, trying to get them to quiet down. "I know I fucking failed, and that I'm a nookfuck of a hoofbeastshit that can't protect anyone.. Just… shut up…." He clung to his head, the voices growing louder. Karkatia wanted to tell him desperately, the voices weren't there. Everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Karkat clung to himself, shaking his head from side to side. He wanted them to stop so badly… He was quiet for a few moments, the voices continuing to yell. It was then where he got up, yelling from the top of his lungs.

"QUIET!"

And there was silence. Karkat sat down, and Karkatia wondered if he had conquered his fears, or if his fears had conquered him instead. He curled his knees up to his chest, crying quietly. He had completely forgotten that she was even there, or that she had only been trying to help. There was another pause, the room full of mirrors changing into something much more familiar. Karkat's respiteblock. Karkat didn't seem to notice, though. He was shaking, and Karkatia wondered over to him, gently placing his head to her chest. He continued to cry, and she rubbed at his shoulder a bit. She sat him down in her lap, gently shooshing him in an attempt to calm him down.


	4. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karezi/Tezkat fluff, in which Terezi accidentally ends up giving Karkat hornrubs.
> 
> It's old but I actually kind of still like this one.

The gentle air fluttered around him, and the room had a calming aura to it. He let his eyelids close, and relaxed his stiff muscles for the first time in about a week. He let his mind wander, mentally scolding himself over every mistake he made, his fingers clenching into the shape of a fist. "You pathetic fuck…" he growled under his breath. It was no surprise that he would miss the footsteps of someone approaching, or the gentle fingers that lightly touched his head.

"Hello Karkles," a familiar voice greeted. He didn't look over to her, and instead he just grumbled under his breath. Terezi leaned over to him, smirking as she leaned in, ready to lick his cheek. He pulled away, although she wasn't able to see him move. She licked him anyways, smelling his face grow a deep shade of red. He shivered as she licked at one of his horns by mistake, freezing up and trying not to drool. Realizing her mistake, her face turned a light shade of teal.

Karkat instinctively closed his eyes, lightly nudging his head towards her chin without quite realizing what he was doing. She continued to brush lightly, but grinned as she always did and began to laugh, reaching her hand out to rub one of his horns. He fought with himself in his mind, trying to resist his need to rub his cheek against her neck and purr loudly. She pets him gently, making a soft purr leave from his throat. His face grew a bit hotter, and he could feel the heat rising up to the tips of his ears. Although he fought it, he ended up curling up next to her and resting his head on her shoulder. Her fingers traced along his horn, and as they neared the top of them, he began to purr louder, losing his struggle against himself.

Terezi began to laugh some more at his reactions, and pet him a bit faster. Karkat lost to the struggle, beginning to rub his cheek to her neck. He nudges her hand with his head, gently. He hid his face by burying it in her neck, although he knew she would be able to smell his blush none the less. He almost felt like a pawbeast, the way he was acting. Terezi loved how much he enjoyed it, yet how he tried not to show it. He shuffled his way closer to her, and she began to pet his other horn with her free hand. He let out a light embarrassed squeak, and she thought he wasn't capable of creating such a childish sound. She continued petting him, and his purrs loudly ran throughout the room. He clung to her, and she smirked even more as she suddenly stopped petting him, wanting to see his reaction. He whined a bit, wanting more. Although he would kill himself over it later, he let out some fox-like whining chirps, nudging her with his head over and over. She gave into his demands to be pet, and he began to purr even louder than before. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him and finding himself lost in her warmth.

This went on for quite a while, and Karkat barely remembered what happened untill later on in the day. He walked through the hallways, hands in his pockets, and saw her walking over. She held Pyralsprite in her arms, and it squeaked as she stopped in her steps. "Hello, Karkles," she greets. He blushes, remembering their moment from before. "..Fuck off…" he replies, although they both knew he didn't mean it. She laughs to herself, giving him the same shitty grin as usual. He grumbled a bit, walking into the distance. They exchanged small whispers in the hallway.

"…I'm flushed for you."

"…I'm flushed for you too…"

-END-


	5. Heart of Red - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Humanstuck fanfiction, in which Karkat has a heart disorder and his family abuses him. He also gets bullied because of his attitude.  
> \---  
> Even now I still get comments about this   
> fic. I can't remember it at all, and have no clue where I was going with it. Okay.

"How pathetic. You're always getting your panties in a bunch!" one of them yelled. Karkat grumbled to himself. Great, the school gang was going after him once again. They usually just taunted him whenever he found himself alone, probably scared of his 'older brother.' Of course, Karkat wasn't related to anyone at all, really. He was an orphan, living in a foster home. Not to mention it was the worst foster home of all time. His foster parents didn't care for his well-being whatsoever. They just wanted the money to buy alcohol and cigarettes. He couldn't do anything though—he had wanted to run away so many times, but he couldn't because his brother wouldn't let him. Gamzee knew that if Karkat ran away—he would eventually run out of pills for the heart condition that had haunted him for the longest time.

Secrets. Karkat felt like he kept too many of them. After all, he didn't want to give the school gang even more reasons to pick on him. They already hated him for his crabby personality, and he didn't want to worsen their bullying. They were the type of people who wouldn't care if they knew he were an orphan, or that he had a heart condition. He believed this because they would often pick on one of his other classmates, Tavros, for not being able to use his legs. They soon gave up, though. Tavros was impossible to anger, and the gang had no reason to pick on someone who doesn't react. That, and the rumors that they only bothered him because Vriska, the leader of the gang, didn't like him. When Vriska lost interest in picking on him, so did the gang. Although, she usually wasn't around the hallways this early, due to her habit of coming in late every morning.

That brings us back to the present. Karkat continued to grumble curses under his breath as the others shouted empty insults at him. "Retarded!" "Dumbass!" "Pathetic weakling!" "Fucker!" "Poor!" "Disgusting!" "Filthy!" And so on. "Shut up you pathetic wasteshits of skin, you don't even fucking deserve my time! If anything, you can't even tie your own shoelaces without Vriska's help! You're all fucktards!" Karkat yells. The biggest member of the group snickered, approaching him. "You think you're so tough, don't you?" he grinned. The other members of the group began to circle around Karkat, leaving him no room to escape. "I can take on all of you! Especially you, you fuckwaste of a... a..." He flinched, gripping his chest. He felt a snapping sensation of some sort, and gasped a little. "What's wrong, you too scared to finish your own sentences?" The big guy laughed. Karkat gripped at the wall, falling on his knees and pressing both hands against his chest. The other members of the group raised their eyebrows—the same person they were about to fight… Was… What was he even doing? Karkat cringed—feeling the deep pain in his chest practically split him in two. Everything went black.

It didn't take long for the school's security guards to show—hearing the commotion that followed. They had managed to find the group, who were kicking at Karkat while the boy was unconscious. The school police had to separate the gang from his bruised body, and there was one member that refused to stop wailing on him. Karkat was dragged off to the nurse's office, and they lay him down on the bed beside the wall. She took his temperature, noting that it was higher than it should be. She also measured his heartbeat, finding his to be irregular, and breating much too frequent.

Gamzee took a while to arrive at the nurses office, hands in his pockets and bottles of Faygo visible in his open backpack. The nurse had called his classroom, seeing that both his and Karkat's foster parents wouldn't pick up the phone. They were trying to contact anyone they could, even if it was a fourteen-year-old. After all, there was only one person left who could know what was happening to Karkat, and that had to be his 'brother.' Seeing Karkat on the bed, Gamzee felt that he knew what was happening. It had happened a few times before, when Karkat's heart started beating too quickly. "His heart had one of those motherfuckin' moments again," he says, sitting down on a chair beside the bed. "Give him some of them motherfuckin' pills for it, and he'll get better," he declares. The nurses, not really sure of what he meant, consulted his medical file. They learned about his medical condition, and grew worried.

The nurses couldn't do much, and Gamzee wasn't able to describe the pills that Karkat took. It was obvious that the nurses were planning to send Karkat to the hospital. They had almost called an ambulance before they heard Karkat begin to stir. He tried to move about and sit up, despite the condition he was in. He wasn't able to move very much, and so the nurses tried to calm him down. Karkat slapped them away, cursing at them in a delusional state. "Don't you fucking call an ambulance... It will do more harm than good... fuck off... don't... don't touch me..." During this time, there was a knock on the nurse's door. A girl with light brown hair walked in, red shades covering her deep hazel eyes. They almost looked a perfect shade of teal. She also had a cane in her hand with a red dragon's head on top. She wondered in curiously, a large curious grin on her face as she tried to learn what was going on. Karkat continues his grumbling, not letting the nurses touch him.

"Wow, you need to calm the fuck down," The girl blurts. Karkat curses, looking up at her. "...Don't fucking... tell me what to do."

"Look at you, you can barely even speak right now! You must be in a fuckload of pain."

"..."

"Come on, kiddo, just wait for your ambulance."

"...I can't."

"You don't want to? You have to. Do you think I come to the nurse's office every week because I want to?"

Karkat looks over to her cane, and it takes a moment to process. "...I guess not."

Gamzee looked up towards the girl, and she looked back at him. It seemed like the two of them knew each other, although Karkat couldn't guess why.

Karkat's heart felt as if it were about to burst. He was so busy arguing with the girl that he didn't notice the nurses called an ambulance until the paramedics arrived. Before he knew it, he was in a hospital. Him and his foster parents would have a lot of explaining to do.

[End of Chapter 1]


	6. Heart of Red - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.

The amount of bruises and burn marks on Karkat were disturbing. Some of the bruises and burns were new, and when Karkat awoke a woman had entered the room and questioned him about it.

"Mister Vantas, there are a lot of bruises along your body and it is very concerning. May you tell us where they came from?" She asked, politely.

Karkat grumbled quietly. He wondered if she would leave him alone if he faked amnesia. Actually, that would probably make things a lot worse than it would be otherwise. He decided not to tell her the whole truth. A half-truth makes a great lie, after all. "I get picked on at school a lot. What, I thought it would be pretty fucking obvious considering how beat up I was when I got here."

However, the woman persisted. He wasn't sure if she caught on or not. Maybe she did. "Are you sure that it only comes from the kids at school? Or perhaps, is it something more? Rumors have spread of your brother's rather... concerning habits," she states.

"My brother didn't do a fucking THING to hurt me, and if anything happened to him I swear I'll-" the monitor showed an increase in his heart rate. Okay, fuck, he definitely needed to calm down. The therapist in the room with him reaches over, and rubs circles into his back, instructing him to take deep breaths. Karkat listens to her, and it definitely helps.

"I apologize for 'pointing fingers' as you might say. I wasn't trying to suggest that your brother would hurt you on purpose. However, he does have a history of substance abuse and might have done it by accident. Is this true?"

"Of course not. Gamzee knows when enough is enough. Do you really think he would let himself get that bad? The worst that happens is when he takes so much that he acts slow and doesn't really respond. He never hurt me," Karkat replies. He hopes that he didn't give away too much. "He would never hurt me, and he would never hurt himself either. "

The therapist nods, writing down a few things. Karkat frowns, watching her write. He looks over to her ID, and reads her name. Doctor Lalonde. Fuck, this bitch must have PHD in psychiatry or something. "So then, do you have anything you want to talk about? Perhaps the bullies from your school, or maybe something else?"

"Do you honestly think I want to talk to you about my problems? You're a therapist, not my friend. You get paid to try and get into my fucking head, and the most information you can force out of me, the more money you make. You don't listen to me because you care. You listen to me because you fucking have to. Do you honestly think that makes me 'feel' any better about this?"

Rose smiled a little, and he growls under his breath. She wasn't listening to a word he said, was she?

"Mr. Vantas, I think you have the wrong idea about this. My job isn't to get into your head, or try and pry into your secrets. My job is to listen to you, and try to understand what's making you so upset. Would I question you about the bruises if I wasn't worried about them? Money is the last thing that could possibly be on my mind at this point, I assure you."

Karkat sighs a little. Maybe she was right, after all.

[WIP]


End file.
